thenewversefandomcom-20200215-history
Saleene Ravencroft
Saleene Ravencroft is a halfling sorceress and best-friend of Angel Rodriguez. Family Saleene descends from a matriarchal line of sorcerers originating from the 17th century. *Amelia Ravencroft (Mother): *Serena Ravencroft (Twin-Sister): *Daphne Ravencroft (Sister): *Charlotte Ravencroft (Sister) *Unnamed Brother *Father *Sarafina Ravencroft (Maternal grandmother) *Penelope Ravencroft (Maternal great aunt): *Helena Ravencroft (Maternal Aunt) *Elliott Ravencroft (Maternal Uncle) *Jaxon Ravencroft (Maternal first-cousin) *Demetri Ravencroft *Ophelia Ravencroft (Maternal first-cousin) *Josephine Ravencroft *Morgana Ravencroft (Ancestor-7th great grandmother): Human/Faery hybrid and first sorceress of the Ravencroft family. *Elias Ravencroft (Ancestor-8th great grandfather): *Calandra (Fae ancestor): Callista is a sky Faerie and the source of the Ravencroft fae heritage. Powers & Abilities Saleene is a powerful magical being having a plethora of mystical abilites gained through two different sources. Fae Inheritance Saleene's primary source of mystical power is derives from her part-faerie genetic structure. As a halfling, she possesses many abilities and traits shared by other faeries. *'Infinite Magic': Unlike most halflings, Saleene's magic is not finite, meaning she has an unlimited source of power within her. **'Telepathy': **'Photokinesis': Fairies can generate and control large beams of light with their minds, using this ability to attack an enemy or topple large objects. True fairies can morph the light beams into grenade-resembling round shapes that explode on impact. The light varies in color, from blue to golden, usually depending on the time of day; blue seems to be more common at night whereas gold appears in daylight. The ability has been described as "nature itself" and can injure humans, the two-natured (shifters and weres) and vampires, but not maenads. Photokinesis is the core feature of fairy magic and can be used for a number of purposes other than offensive blasts. Fairies can use their light abilities to sense things about other fairies, and seemingly render beings unconsious and return a person's conciousness. **'Mind Compulsion': **C **'Omnilinguism': **'Dream Manipulation': **'Fairy Dust': Like all faeries, Saleene can produce magical particles, known as Fairy Dust. This dust contains mystical properties that allow Airea to negate/undo dark spells and heal the wounds of others. **'Winged Flight': **'Miniaturization': *'Superhuman Strength:' Like all faeries and fae descendants, Saleene is superhumanly strong, possessing physical strength roughly average for an Asgardian woman. At her peak, she is able to lift about 25 tons. *'Superhuman Endurance': Due to her hybrid nature, Saleene can perform extremely potent spells without fatal physical strain. Despite this great effort, she is not immune to physical damage and is capable of harming herself from excessive use of magic, both innate and the mystical energies she channels in her spells. *'Magical Resistance': *'Longevity': Saleene is a distant descendant of an ancient tribe of powerful Sky faeries. Because of her heritage, Saleene has the powers of the Earth and Cosmos *'Earth': Having mystical powers of the Earth grants Saleene sway over Nature. User is connected directly and can communicate, influence, manipulate and control nature: all living beings and plants and natural phenomena, such as the weather and geology of the Earth, and the matter and energy of which all these things are composed. The user can survive in any natural environment on earth. User can control, tap into, blend and/or become elements of nature, including air, weather, lightning, earth, stone, metal, water, ice, clouds/mist, magma, fire etc.. They can control animals and plants and mimic their abilities and forms. Because user can communicate with nature itself, they become instantly familiar with his surroundings, the connection is so deep that the earth can respond to one's emotions and desires (blossoming with flowers and calming weather when happy, making skies stormy when angry, shifting the landscape to gain the advantage in a fight, etc.) The user can purify, heal and generally influence the health of nature. And considering the fact that they're helping the environment, plants and animals act favorably towards user. *'Cosmos': Sorcery Because of her part-faerie genetic structure, Saleene has an innate affinity for mystical forces which gives her greater advantage in harnessing the powers of sorcery. Saleene's magical abilities go far beyond that of normal sorcerers. For most, magic requires intense study and knowledge, but Saleene's skill developed intuitively with no prior training. Combined with her instinctive mystical aptitude and honing her skills through practice, Saleene possesses the potential to be the greatest and most powerful sorcerer of Earth, achieving a goddess-level mastery of the mystical arts. *'Spellcasting': ''' '''Much of her spell-lore derives from her Fae heritage, having innate knowledge of ancient invocations and enchantments, particularly of Celtic origin. Category:Sorcerers Category:Halflings Category:Specialists